I Know Where You Sleep
by IntellectualSaviour
Summary: A ring rat makes a horrible mistake by accompanying Damien Sandow. He was only looking to teach her a lesson about a dangerous profession. "You wanted someone to understand you, Well be careful what you wish for because I do" - Emilie Autumn I Know Where You Sleep
1. Prologue - Tails of a Ring Rat

A/N: Okay so I am really disappointed by the lack of fanfics involving Damien Sandow. So I took it upon myself to write something. M rated fics are kinda my thing.

Fandom: World Wrestling Entertainment

Paring: Damien Sandow/Oc and future background relationships

Warning(s): Non Con and blackmail

Even heels have their fans. Some of the best heels in the company have been the most successful in WWE. Take Stone Cold for instant, one of the greatest wrestlers that stepped into the attitude era had his heel turn at Wrestlemania 17 and still was one of the most popular wrestlers of his time. Heels were what brought excitement to the company, not like baby faces like John Cena. There's not a good baby face without a heel.

That was my views anyway. I am a massive heel fan. I loved the heels way more than any baby face. Don't get me wrong, I do like a lot of the baby face wrestlers, I wasn't completely against them. I was just a bigger fan of them. I have confession to make to you, the reader. I am a twenty one year old ring rat. I haven't really told anyone this, I'm the kind of girl you wouldn't expect it from. A drama student who's dream was to presume in the arts. That was when my dreams were crushed by demand and the "better actors". At the same time, CM Punk had made a heel turn and that was when it first occurred to me how fun being a ring rat might be if I am successful. I didn't think It would work at first because I was never one to "woo" the boys but how wrong was I? These guys do like the company of a female, even if it was just for one night.

I was a complete heel girl though. I was hopeful to get with CM Punk my first night round but that never happened. I landed with something better, Edge.

It was a night of experience. I never thought I would bag Edge but I did and he enlightened my senses to a whole new level and I felt more, how do they say it? Sexy, dominating and powerful. Adam was a really nice guy, walked me to my bus stop which was near the hotel was and wished me good bye. I was a little bit emotional but I remembered that I didn't mean much to him. I was just a good time on the road. It's like when sailors go away from their children and have sex with prostitutes like in _Les__Miserables._I liked the way it felt that night. I wanted more, so more. It was that day I figured out that I was a suitable ring rat and I came out my shell.

So I was going after heels. When they came to my country , I went to each show, travelling endless days and nights. It was only two times a year I went but It was worth it. The goodness of fucking a tall, muscular man who is not looking for a relationship. What is better?

I was very wrong. Someone had to teach me a lesson. I mean, I was wrong and "hanging about" with attractive men. It is not something someone like me should have been doing. However, there was someone on the Smackdown roster who was willing to teach me a lesson I will never forget. Unfortunately, we didn't meet till three years after I started becoming a ring rat and he was waiting for me to come to him. I never thought it would happen, the years I wasted and then the suffering I went through. The man who taught me my lesson was the only heel I hadn't had sex with and for very good reasons. It was the "intellectual saviour" Damien Sandow.

Now, I love heels. I really do but there was just something not right with Sandow. I don't know. He just seemed so... frigid. At the time, I was actually going to leave it and go for his partner Cody Rhodes but then, it was another person to add to the list. Damien Sandow... how do you even begin to explain the experience I had with him? How about I retell it?

Right, that's what I'll do. I'll retell my story. Okay. Well. It's all from a third person narrative. So I can tell all the bits that I did not know about. It's coming from me so exaggeration might be common. I'm remembering every little detail so when things seem unclear, you'll have to concentrate really hard. All answers are in the text, if you cannot find them then you aren't looking hard enough.

My name? Oh shit. It's Diana, Diana Dipper.


	2. Warnings and Tension Filled Meetings

Waking up in the middle of the night was something I was used to, especially when I was sharing my bed with someone. I opened my eyes open to see the hotel room from the night before. I grin as I see who is lying next to me. Shawn Michaels and Triple H, I remembered the things from the night with them. How filthy the sex was.

I sit up silently trying not to wake them up from their sleep. I never stay the night; at least I leave in the morning anyway. I'm not a cuddling kind of person. Cuddling is something you do with someone you love, someone who means something to you. These wrestlers mean the world to me, but I don't mean anything to them.

I get out of bed to pull on the long overcoat that I came in. I leave a memoir; see that's my kind of thing, leaving a piece of clothing. I leave my large DX t-shirt that I wore just for them. I put on my high heels and made it to the door.

"Bye," I whisper as I disappear into the darkness. I swear the next RAW Shawn Michaels was wearing the same shirt as me.

* * *

"Can I get ….a chicken mayo," I said looking over at the bored cashier. McDonalds is not the ideal meeting place but it's the closest to the hotel. I usually don't eat here either but I might as well order something while I am here. I am waiting for Daniel Bryan to turn up.

I usually don't "befriend" anyone I have slept with but Daniel Bryan is a different story. He's a great guy, he's so funny and he's my way of getting a backstage pass. I know they are not good reasons but a girl has got to do what she has to do. I'm sure I'm just eye candy for Daniel while he's single. I went to the corner where I usually sat to wait for him. I always met Daniel before a show, just so I could get my pass. Daniel knew a lot of the superstars so I also got hints and such about what to do. He was honestly a great guy, but I don't think I could ever date him. He's okay in bed but he's a great friend. It was routine to meet him, although I never would have sex with him again.

"Diana!" I heard a familiar voice say in front of me and I looked up to see Daniel walking towards me. I smiled and gave him a nod.

"Hey goat face," I said as he went to sit down, he never ordered anything, being vegan and all.

"By that, I'm guessing you don't want this," Daniel smirked pulling the backstage pass from his jacket pocket.

"Oh Daniel, What would I do without you?" I said reaching over while Daniel just kept it out of my reach.

"A better person," He said with a grin and I rolled my eyes. As much as I liked Daniel, he was trying to get me to become a better person, which was never happening.

"Shut up goat face," I stuck my tongue out before grabbing the backstage pass.

"How was last night with Hunter and Shawn?" He said with a smirk.

"Just wonderful," I said laughing, "Although, I don't think Stephanie is going to appreciate it. She's already heard of the things I have done,"

"Stephanie will ban you from the show," Daniel laughed, "Rightly so; you did have sex with her husband,"

"Oh well," I said with a happy sigh, "Does Damien have a match tonight?"

"I couldn't tell you," Daniel said shrugging, "You're going to have fun convincing him to have sex with you,"

"I realized that," I muttered, "But I've had sex with some of the most difficult,"

"That is true," Daniel sighed. We spoke for quite a bit about my strategies on what I was going to do but to be honest the more we spoke about it I just got more nervous. I've been turned down by a lot of guys in my life but this was going to be difficult. Eventually after an hour or two of preparation, Daniel realized what time it was, "Well, I got to leave for the show tonight; it was nice seeing you again,"

"It was nice seeing you Daniel, good luck tonight," I said standing up with him.

"I think I should be the one saying good luck," He said with a smirk, "We must meet up tomorrow so you can tell me how it goes,"

"Sure Daniel," I said with a smile, "I'll phone you, bye!"

He waved and we parted ways. I got up from my seat before making my way out of the place. I had to get ready for tonight. I called my personal friend, Lauren to help me get ready. Lauren knew about my ring rat life and although she did not agree but she let me do what I want. I called her to help me up. She would be coming with me anyway, along with her boyfriend Lewis. I wasn't going on my own and Lewis used to be a WWE fan so they when with me. Lauren didn't appreciate wrestling that much but she would climb a mountain if Lewis liked mountain climbing.

* * *

"Diana, I swear to god if you do not hurry the fu-," I heard Lauren's voice shout before I interrupted by opening the door. I swear to god, even when Lauren isn't bothering with how she looks she still looks awesome. Her hair was dark brown; her eyes were hazel that was outlined by her eyeliner. She wore an oversized black t-shirt I lent her that had Johnny Nitro on it (I told her to wear a wrestling shirt so she asked me for one) She wore skinny jeans and converses. She looked rocking even when it was casual.

"Diana," Lauren said looking at me wide eyed. Okay, maybe I overdid it a tad. I always buy a t-shirt of the wrestler I am trying to bed. It shows that I take an interest and they mean at least something for me to wear a shirt of them. So I bought a Damien Sandow shirt on the website. There was only one t-shirt so I was stuck with that one. I cut the belly off of it leaving it looking like a belly top. I also chucked on some pair of shorts I found and combat boots.

"Whatever, It's not for you or Lewis," I said laughing. We walked downstairs to see Lewis. Lewis was dressed in skinny jeans and some band shirt with converses. He looked at me and laughed.

"What's with the get up?" He asked laughing.

"Shut the fuck up," I scoffed, "It's not for you,"

"I know," He said, "Trying to be a groupie I see,"

"Um," I said before Lauren started laughing then went up to Lewis and started holding his hand and play fighting. I laughed.

"So are we just going to leave now," I said awkwardly and they stopped fighting and looked at me.

"Sure, let's go,"

* * *

I have been backstage too many times. Before the show was when I went to see the wrestlers. I had just gotten in and was looking around the backstage.

"Well whatdya know, it's a massive whore," I heard behind me and looked around to see, of all people, AJ Lee. I rolled my eyes. AJ Lee and I aren't friends, I did not sleep with Dolph Ziggler while she was going out with him, I had slept with him before then and it was terrible but never mind, she just knows about me. I'm also friends with Kaitlyn so that might have caused some problems.

"Oh hey AJ," I said with a grin, "How's those thirty seconds with Dolph?"

AJ gave a fake laugh, "You always have such a fantastic sense of humour,"

"I know, I'm brilliant aren't I," I said with sarcasm and she just grinned.

"It's going around the divas who you're here for," AJ said with a grin, "You better quit while you're ahead, Damien doesn't like whores like you,"

"Since when did you become the expert on Damien Sandow," I said rolling my eyes, "It was nice seeing you AJ, but I'm going to go look for him," I said trying to walk away but she just walked, no _skipped_ behind me.

"You're going to embarrass yourself," AJ said in a sing songy voice. I shook my head.

"Haven't you got a match tonight?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Nope, I have a contract signing with Kaitlyn on Friday," She said.

"Good, I hope she beats the shit out of you," I said picking up my pacing speed and she frowned but continued to skip behind me.

"You're so mean," She said sticking out her tongue.

"And you're so annoying," I said, "Stop fucking skipping or else I will tape your legs together,"

She stopped, "I'm not going to waste any more time with you, and I'll be telling everyone about Damien,"

"I really don't care. If something happens that you'll just look stupid," I said stopping in my tracks, "Listen and Leave me alone before I get Kaitlyn to get the diva division against you because I'm sure they all hate you too!"

"They hate you too," AJ said simply, a bit more serious than before, "You've slept with half their boyfriends,"

"Yeah, well that's life AJ," I scoffed, "Shit happens. Now I need to find Damien," I said and began to walk away without another word.

"You better quit this; someone is going to kick your head in Diana," AJ said with a laugh before turning away. I had heard that before, that someone would kick my head in. I never believed them because I felt as if I had the superstar roster wrapped around my fingers. I was wrong. I was so very wrong.

* * *

I had been walking around the place for a long time and I hadn't seen Damien. Well, it was only after ten minutes I heard Cody Rhodes talking. I looked in front of me to see Cody Rhodes with his tag team partner, Damien Sandow. My heard skipped a beat, the bastard was good looking. Cody saw me and a smirk formed on his face.

"Oh look, its Diana the local whore," He said with a chuckle. Damien looked at me; he was not impressed by what Cody said.

"Oh hi Cody," I said before looking at the other, "Hi Mr Sandow, I'm Dia-,"

"_Mr Sandow,"_Cody was in hysterics, "We know who's on Diana's list when she's suddenly gotten polite,"

"No need to introduce yourself Miss Dipper," Damien said, "I've heard many pleasant things about you,"

"_Do they really speak about me here?"_I thought to myself before letting an "Oh" pass my lips.

"Hey Damien, I did always say you needed to loosen up a bit," Cody said with an idea forming in his head, like he knew what I was in here for, "Diana's your girl for that,"

"What?" Damien said with shock, "You're not suggesting I go around with this... indecent woman,"

"What? You scared," I teased, maybe I could gain the upper hand.

"No," Maybe not, "I'm a man of sophistication; I do not like to involve myself with woman who would associate themselves with the lowest of men,"

_Ouch _"What are you suggest, _Mr Sandow_?" I said spitting his name out like it was venom, "Are you suggesting I am a prostitute?"

"You might as well be," Damien muttered. Oh, I didn't realize it would be this hard.

"This isn't such a great idea Diana," Cody interrupted sensing an unneeded tension between me and Damien, "We have an appearance to make, I'll see you later okay?"

"Fine," I said before walking away from them. I didn't think that Damien would be that much of a …well … a dick.

I'd have to try later. I smiled knowing that Daniel could easily let me in at the end. Or I could get in the bus, because of Daniel. Thank god Daniel Bryan saw some good in me. I could fuck him hard for this but I had Damien to deal with. I was not letting this get away.


End file.
